SAKURA
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: "Bukannya kau sudah tahu namaku kemarin? Kenapa masih bertanya?"/"Eh? Kemarin? Aku tidak tahu namamu. Kemarin aku memanggilmu 'Sakura' karena kau sangat cantik seperti Bunga Sakura. Jadi… aku memanggilmu Sakura. Namamu benar Sakura?"/ Republish / OOC / AU / Naruto - Sakura / Mau baca? :D


**Republish**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SAKURA © Thia Nokoru**

**.**

**SAKURA**

**.**

_**Chapter 1,**_

SMA Konoha adalah SMA nomor 1 di Kota Konoha. Fasilitas-fasilitas canggih tersedia di sekolah ini. Di halaman belakang gedung sekolah ini, terdapat sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Sayang, tidak semua murid-murid di sekolah ini yang mau berkunjung ke taman sekolah ini. Walau tidak banyak murid yang mengunjungi taman ini, petugas taman sekolah sangat merawat taman ini dengan sangat baik. Bunga-bunga saat ini sedang bermekaran dengan cantik. Berbagai macam bunga-bunga dan tanaman hias lainnya ada di taman ini. Dari taman yang terawat ini, di belakang taman ini tampak sebuah hutan kecil. Hutan kecil disini adalah sebuah halaman yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon sakura yang sudah besar. Saat ini pohon-pohon sakura itu sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Seorang murid laki-laki berjalan ke arah taman sekolah dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Ia menggerutu dengan kata-kata yang terdengar tidak jelas. Bermaksud ingin menenangkan dirinya, ia pun duduk di bangku taman. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersender pada bangku taman, menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan pelan. Nyaman sekali dirasakannya, rasa kesal yang tadi menguasai dirinya, kini perlahan-lahan pudar dan tergantikan dengan ketenangan. Murid laki-laki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"La~ la~ la~"

Saat tenang Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar sebuah suara. Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan fokus mendengarkan suara yang sepertinya suara seorang perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi. Rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin tahu siapa yang sedang bernyanyi di sekitar taman ini. Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan mulai mencari dari mana arah suara itu berasal. Dengan mengikuti arah suara itu, Naruto dengan perlahan menuju sumber suara. Entah mengapa, Naruto sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah bernyanyi di sekitar taman yang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh murid-murid.

Terus mengikuti arah suara perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi itu, semakin lama suara itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Tapi, yang membuat Naruto heran adalah, suara itu berasal dari dalam hutan kecil di sekolahnya itu. Suara itu berasal dari halaman pohon-pohon sakura yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan itu. Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di depan hutan kecil itu. Sedikit ada rasa takut menggelitik perasaannya, karena suara itu berasal dari dalam hutan kecil ini. Karena Naruto sangat penasaran dengan suara itu, Naruto pun dengan berani terus melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan kecil itu.

"La~ la~ la~"

Naruto mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sekeliling pohon-pohon sakura. Semakin jelas sekali terdengar oleh Naruto. Suara perempuan itu terdengar sangat merdu. Terus mengikuti, akhirnya Naruto melihat sosok seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di cabang pohon sakura yang sedikit agak tinggi. Sosok perempuan itu sangat membuat Naruto penasaran. Dengan perlahan Naruto terus berjalan mendekati perempuan yang duduk membelakangi Naruto. Diperhatikannya perempuan itu dari belakang, rambut panjang sepinggangnya senada dengan warna Bunga Sakura, berwarna merah muda. Jarang sekali orang yang mempunyai warna rambut yang seperti itu. Dan perempuan itu juga mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Yang berarti kalau perempuan itu juga salah satu murid di sekolah ini. Mungkin, kalau saja perempuan itu tidak bernyanyi, Naruto tidak akan tahu kalau di dalam hutan kecil ini ada seorang perempuan. Bila dilihat dari belakang, gadis itu seperti salah satu bagian dari Pohon Sakura. Karena warna rambutnya yang sama dengan Bunga Sakura.

Naruto terus mendekat dan sampai ia berada di bawah Pohon Sakura tempat perempuan itu berada. Naruto sangat penasaran dengan perempuan itu, Naruto pun memperhatikannya dari bawah. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu yang sedang bernyanyi sambil menutup kedua matanya. Naruto sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sungguh sangat cantik, cantik sekali. Tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu membuka kedua matanya, ia belum sadar kalau Naruto berada di bawahnya sedang terpesona kepadanya.

Perempuan itu berhenti bernyanyi, ia menatap sebuah kertas yang di genggamnya. Tiba-tiba saja kertas yang dipegangnya itu terlepas dan tertiup angin. Perempuan itu segera menangkap dengan menjulurkan tangannya agar bisa menangkap kertas tersebut. Tapi, sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia sedang duduk di cabang batang pohon dan posisi duduknya pun akhirnya bergeser. Ia akan jatuh, karena sekarang tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Ah… pasrah sudah dirinya yang akan terjatuh dan menghantam tanah di bawahnya.

Naruto yang melihat perempuan itu jatuh, dengan gerakan cepat ia menangkap perempuan itu dan keduanya pun terjatuh.

BRUKK

Naruto berhasil menangkap perempuan itu. Tetapi… sepertinya posisi mereka jatuh saat ini membuat keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang, terkejut? Perempuan itu berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Dengan posisi jatuh yang seperti itu, tidak sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka berdua sama-sama belum melepaskan posisi itu karena masih belum tersadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Sampai Naruto merasakan punggungnya sakit, ia merintih dengan bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir perempuan itu. Mendengar rintihan Naruto, perempuan itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan memerah, perempuan itu segera bangun dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ah… Ma-maafkan aku…"

Perempuan itu menunduk dengan malu. Naruto pun bangun, dan duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan itu. Naruto tersenyum kepada perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

"A-aku…"

Perempuan itu sangat malu. Masih terbayang-bayang kejadian saat ia terjatuh dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, perempuan itu pun akhirnya langsung bangun dari duduknya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu! Hei, Nona! Sakura!"

Naruto agak terkejut saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya. Entah mengapa Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sakura', panggilan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mungkin karena perempuan itu terlihat seperti Bunga Sakura.

Mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sakura', perempuan itu berhenti sejenak dari larinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung, lalu ia pun melanjutkan larinya lagi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Siapa perempuan cantik itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini…"

Ya, Naruto memang belum pernah melihat ada murid perempuan cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda.

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang, berlari menuju ruang kelas prakarya. Ia membuka kelas itu dan menutupnya. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku di kelas itu dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke meja. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Di kelas prakarya saat ini sedang kosong, karena saat ini memang masih jam pelajaran.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Tadi kami… i-itu… bukankah itu… ci-ciuman? Ahh… rasanya… aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku… hangat dan lembut…"

Gadis cantik bernama Sakura itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan perlahan. Kejadian itu masih terus terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

"Kyaaa… Ada apa denganku?!"

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Dia… laki-laki berambut kuning itu sangat tampan. Terlihat seperti seorang pangeran…."

Ya, bagi Sakura, Naruto yang menolongnya tadi terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Naruto juga terlihat tampan bagi Sakura.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

**.**

"Hei! Naruto, kau dari tadi melamun saja? Lihat, dari tadi kau terus memegang bibirmu dan mengelus-ngelusnya… Iiihh… aku geli melihatnya. Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Teman sekelas Naruto yang bernama Kiba, memperhatikan tingkah Naruto di kelas yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menjijikan baginya.

"Iya… Aku sudah gila karenanya…."

Masih menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum-senyum aneh, Naruto mengakui kalau mungkin dirinya sudah gila.

"Hah? Dasar!"

Kiba hanya menatap Naruto aneh. Naruto masih melamunkan kejadian tadi di kelasnya. Ia sedang membayangkan sosok perempuan cantik tadi. Kejadian saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, terus terbayang-bayang dipikiran Naruto. Naruto senang sekali, tidak percaya kalau mereka sampai berciuman seperti itu. Walaupun itu hanya kecelakaan. Masih terasa di bibirnya, sentuhan bibir gadis itu yang mungil dan lembut. Makanya sejak masuk ke kelas setelah dari taman itu, Naruto terus mengelus-ngelus bibirnya.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Sreeettt

"Selamat pagi…!"

Naruto dengan semangat membuka pintu kelas dan langsung berseru mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada semua teman sekelasnya.

"Kyaaa… Pagi Narutooo…!"

Hampir seluruh murid perempuan di kelas Naruto berseru membalas ucapan selamat pagi Naruto. Naruto bisa dibilang lumayan terkenal di sekolah ini. Ia termasuk salah satu murid laki-laki terpopuler.

"Naruto! Kemari!"

"Ada apa?"

Kiba dengan senyum lebarnya memanggil Naruto untuk segera ke tempatnya.

"Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya!"

"Yang benar kau? Wah! Selamat, ya!"

"Hehehe… Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik dan lemah lembut!"

"Kau sudah menyukainya sejak setahun yang lalu 'kan? Pengorbananmu itu terlalu lama, masa sudah hampir dua tahun baru berani berkenalan dengannya sih?"

"Dia sangat pemalu orangnya. Aku jadi gugup bila dekat dengannya…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus mendukungmu, Kiba… Kudoakan semoga kalian segera menjadi sepasang kekasih, ya…"

"Terima kasih Naruto… Kau tidak punya orang yang kau sukai? Padahal para penggemarmu itu 'kan lumayan banyak. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Hmm… Aku senang ada yang menyukaiku, tapi aku belum menemukan yang benar-benar aku sukai dan membuatku tertarik."

'Kecuali gadis yang kemarin… Siapa dia, ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Oh… Kupikir kau ini gak normal, sama seperti Sasuke…"

"Enak saja! Aku masih normal tau! Kecuali si Teme itu!"

"Siapa yang gak normal?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Eh… Sa-Sasuke… Kau sudah datang? Hehehe… Ini nih si Kiba gak normal katanya..."

"Enak saja! Bohong! Awas kau ya Naruto!"

"Sudahlah… sama-sama salah juga…"

"Kalian pagi-pagi sudah membicarakan orang yang tidak-tidak, dasar bodoh!"

"…."

Naruto dan Kiba hanya berdiam diri dibilang 'bodoh' oleh Sasuke.

"Haahh… Aku punya teman, satu pun gak ada yang normal…" Sasuke mengeluh.

"Enak saja! Kami normal tau!" seru Naruto dan Kiba protes.

"Lihat, guru sudah masuk…" Sasuke menunjuk guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Cepat sekali… Aku tidak mendengar suara bel."

Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

**.**

"Naruto, mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar, Kiba."

"Ya sudah… Aku pergi, ya…"

"Hm,"

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, Naruto tidak lapar karena sewaktu jam pelajaran ia menyempatkan diri untuk memakan roti yang dibelinya saat mau berangkat sekolah. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi ke taman belakang sekolah lagi. Siapa tau dia nanti bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang kemarin.

Yup! Karena sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis kemarin, Naruto sekarang langsung menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sekarang ia sudah masuk ke dalam hutan sakura itu. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling hutan sakura dan tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara gadis itu yang sedang bernyanyi. Naruto mengikuti arah suara gadis itu dan ia melihat gadis itu sedang duduk di atas pohon sakura sambil bernyanyi dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto. Naruto tidak mendekat karena takut nanti mengganggunya dan ia akan lari lagi seperti kemarin. Naruto hanya mendengarkan nyanyian gadis itu yang sangat merdu di telinganya.

10 menit berlalu Naruto mendengarkan Sakura yang bernyanyi. Sakura pun masih terlihat nyaman untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaannya.

Sreekk… sruukk…

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara-suara berisik di dekat Naruto. Naruto melihat 3 ekor tupai yang sedang berlari-larian di sekitar Naruto.

"Ssssttt…"

3 ekor tupai menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sedang ingin berbicara kepada mereka. Naruto dengan perlahan memberitahukan ketiga tupai itu untuk jangan berisik dengan gerakan isyarat yang entahlah dimengerti atau tidak oleh ketiga ekor tupai itu. Karena ketiga tupai itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, mereka malah menganggap Naruto tampak lucu yang berbicara seperti itu. Tupai-tupai itu pun kembali berlari-larian di sekitar Naruto yang membuat Naruto menjadi panik karena ia takut Sakura mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sakura mendengar suara-suara berisik itu dan merasa kalau ada seseorang di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan tiga ekor tupai yang sedang bermain-main itu.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura, takut kalau gadis itu menyadari suara berisik dari tupai-tupai itu. Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu kini sedang menatapnya. Hijau bertemu dengan biru, keduanya sama-sama terpaku karena saling pandang.

"Ma-maaf… A-aku… sudah mengganggumu…"

Naruto membungkukkan badannya kepada Sakura, meminta maaf karena telah membuat ribut, walau sebenarnya tiga tupai itu yang membuat ribut.

"…." Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto bangun dari membungkuknya. Tidak ada respon dari gadis itu. Naruto melihat Sakura sedang menatapnya, Naruto pun balas menatap gadis itu. Sakura tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang, ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja meloncat ke bawah. Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura yang melompat ke bawah, dengan segera Naruto berlari untuk menangkap gadis itu. Tetapi, yang terjadi adalah Sakura bisa mendarat dengan baik. Sedangkan Naruto malah jatuh tersungkur di dekat Sakura. Dalam hatinya Naruto merutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan gadis yang disukainya.

"Hahaha… Maaf, aku… benar-benar bodoh sekali…"

Sambil bangun dari terjatuhnya, Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. Naruto terlihat gugup berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Dan kejadian tadi, sebenarnya sangat ingin membuat Sakura tertawa, tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Bodoh!"

Yang keluar dari mulut Sakura hanya kata 'bodoh'. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dibilang bodoh oleh Sakura. Ya, karena Naruto memang bodoh, dan Naruto kali ini mengakui kebodohannya itu.

"…."

Hening… tidak ada salah satu dari Naruto dan Sakura yang ingin mengeluarkan suara. Sakura melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sangat sedih, mungkin karena Sakura bilang kalau Naruto bodoh? Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto lagi.

"Tunggu!"

Melihat Sakura yang mulai pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto mencegah kepergian Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan menatap Naruto kembali.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu? Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2.2!"

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu namaku kemarin? Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Eh? Kemarin? Aku tidak tahu namamu. Kemarin aku memanggilmu 'Sakura' karena kau sangat cantik seperti Bunga Sakura. Jadi… aku memanggilmu Sakura. Namamu benar Sakura?"

"Ternyata seperti itu… Kupikir dia memang mengetahui namaku, ternyata tidak tahu. Dia memanggilku Sakura karena aku seperti Bunga Sakura yang cantik? Berarti dia bilang aku ini cantik 'kan? Hihihi… kok aku jadi senang? Walaupun banyak orang yang bilang aku cantik, rasanya berbeda saat dia yang mengatakannya." pikir Sakura.

"Aku… Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Setelah menyebutkan namanya, Sakura segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura… Ah… dia memang sangat cantik…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mengetahui nama gadis yang disukainya itu. Yah, sepertinya… hanya Haruno Sakura yang bisa membuat dirinya tertarik. Selama ini… Naruto belum pernah tertarik oleh perempuan mana pun.

**.**

"Kiba, kau ikut latihan basket 'kan"

"Ya!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Sepulang sekolah biasanya diisi dengan kegiatan ekskul. Naruto mengikuti ekskul basket dan ia termasuk dalam pemain inti di sekolah.

Seperti biasa… para siswi sekolah ini terkadang tidak langsung pulang. Mereka dengan hati berbunga-bunga berteriak histeris memanggil para idola mereka yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan _indoor_ ini. Para pemain basket kebanyakan adalah cowok-cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba juga termasuk, Shino, Shikamaru dan masih banyak lagi. Hari ini mereka latihan bertanding, para anggota dibagi 2 grup dan latihan pun dimulai.

Istirahat latihan, Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sering bertemu dan Kiba juga selalu membantu gadis itu bila melihat gadis itu sedang dalam kesusahan.

"Siapa namanya Kiba?"

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Apa ia saudara Neji?"

"Yah… Mereka masih satu keluarga, sepupu Neji."

"Oh, hei… ini sudah sore, apa dia masih ada di sekolah?"

"Dia ikut ekskul kelas prakarya. Jadi, sekarang pasti masih ada di kelas. Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama."

"Cepat sana langsung nyatakan perasaanmu… sebelum diambil orang!"

"Tidak usah dibilang juga aku akan coba nanti!"

"Jangan sampai tunggu tahun depan untuk mengatakan perasaanmu, ya… hahaha…"

"Jangan mengejekku Naruto!"

"Hahaha… memang kau seperti itu…"

Naruto memang senang sekali mengejek Kiba, begitu juga Kiba, senang sekali mengejek Naruto. Mereka berdua memang sudah terbiasa saling mengejek.

"Di depan sana adalah ruang kelas prakarya. Memang agak tersembunyi kelasnya, karena berada di paling ujung sekolah ini. Murid yang lain pun jarang melintas di sekitar sini. Aku dengar anggota kelas prakarya sangat sedikit, tapi mereka bisa meraup keuntungan yang besar dari hasil karya mereka."

"Waahh… hebat sekali… Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya… Jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kelas prakarya…"

"Aku juga penasaran dengan para anggota prakarya itu."

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 'PRAKARYA'.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kiba mengetuk kelas prakarya itu dan muncul seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang membuka sebagian pintu kelas prakarya.

"Hinata… Aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu, boleh?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu hanya mengangguk kecil malu. Mereka berdua berbicara, sedangkan Naruto baru tahu kalau disekolah ini ada seorang gadis yang amat pemalu seperti Hinata. Naruto mengintip ke dalam kelas prakarya yang pintunya terbuka sedikit itu. Kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda, ya… dia adalah Sakura. Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Sakura sedang memegang sebuah jarum dan sepertinya ia sedang membuat sesuatu. Karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dan Sakura berada di pojok kelas, Naruto tidak begitu jelas apa yang sedang Sakura buat. Yang membuat Naruto begitu terpesona menatap Sakura adalah… Naruto melihat Sakura yang tersenyum senang dengan yang dikerjakannya.

"Naruto… Ayo kita kembali!"

Kiba membuat Naruto terkejut yang sedang asik memperhatikan Sakura. Berakhirlah kesempatan ia untuk melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Iya…"

Dengan perasaan sedih Naruto pun akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Naruto, hari ini aku tidak pulang denganmu. Hinata mau pulang bersamaku, senangnya…"

"Ya, ya, ya… Selamat, ya! Aku turut senang akhirnya kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya."

Naruto turut senang melihat temannya itu akhirnya bisa dekat dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Hei, kau jadi ikut-ikutan semangat juga, kenapa?"

"Hehehe… Aku kan temanmu… Kalau kau senang, aku juga senang…"

Bukan hanya Kiba saja yang bisa berbunga-bunga dan tampak semangat. Naruto pun sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga karena ia sekarang tahu, Sakura itu ikut ekskul prakarya. Jadi, ia bisa melihat Sakura disana.

Latihan basket selesai pukul 5 sore. Sekarang semuanya sedang berberes untuk pulang. Naruto menuju belakang lapangan _Indoor_, disana ada beberapa keran untuk mencuci muka, cuci tangan, atau mengambil air, sesuai kebutuhan yang mau memakai keran air itu untuk apa. Naruto mencuci mukanya disana, dia mengguyur kepalanya dengan air agar lebih segar. Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya. Latihan hari ini lumayan capek untuk Naruto, sewaktu bertanding mereka selalu seri jadi untuk bisa lebih unggul Naruto terus-terusan menyerang lawannya dan tidak sia-sia akhirnya timnya menang juga.

"I-itu… 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi kedua mata Naruto melihat sosok Sakura. Sakura terlihat jelas ada di depan matanya. Ternyata… di depannya ini adalah kelas prakarya. Disana terlihat Sakura yang masih duduk di pojok kelas dekat jendela yang terbuka. Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari jendela yang terbuka itu, karena jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar 10 meter dari posisi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang, karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot berkunjung ke kelas prakarya dan tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Sakura. Yang ada pasti pada bingung kalau ia tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sekarang ia bisa melihatnya dari tempat ini.

"Bodohnya! Selama ini apa yang kulihat, ya? Masa tidak sadar kalau disana itu adalah kelas prakarya dan ada gadis cantik disana? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Naruto mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Naruto terus memandang Sakura. Kenapa ia belum pulang? Sedangkan tadi Kiba dan Hinata sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Sepertinya Sakura sendiri di kelas itu… Apa aku kesana saja ya? Tapi kalau aku tiba-tiba kesana, dia pasti berpikir kalau aku selalu mengikutinya, dan akhirnya dia pergi lagi… Aduuhhh… Kok, aku jadi bingung begini?"

Naruto terus-terusan bergumam dan ternyata ocehannya itu samar-samar terdengar oleh Sakura. Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Dia bukannya Naruto? Sedang apa? Kalau dilihat dari bajunya… sepertinya ia anggota klub basket?"

Naruto yang bingung sendiri, melirik ke arah Sakura. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto mengutuk dirinya karena lagi-lagi bertingkah bodoh di depan Sakura. Mau dibilang apa dia sama Sakura? Cowok aneh? Cowok gila? Hanya Sakura yang mengetahuinya.

"He? Hehehe… Sa-Sakura?"

Naruto cengengesan menyapa Sakura.

"Naruto?"

Mendengar suara Sakura yang menyebut namanya, Naruto senang sekali… Ternyata Sakura mengingat namanya.

"Kau belum pulang Sakura? Ini sudah sore…"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sakura dan sekarang ia berada di depan jendela dan berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Entah mengapa, kata-kata ingin mengajak Sakura pulang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Memang terkadang tindakan Naruto itu selalu tidak dipikirnya lebih dahulu.

"Ng? Apa tidak merepotkanmu? Rumahku jauh…"

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa mengobrol seperti ini dengan Sakura. Bahkan, jawaban dari Naruto yang mengajaknya pulang sangat diluar dugaannya. Naruto pikir Sakura pasti tidak mau.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Di perum delapan, dekat pinggir kota."

"Rumahmu di perum delapan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Wah! Kebetulan! Rumahku juga di perum delapan! Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku selalu di dalam rumah…"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih saat mengatakan kalau Sakura selalu berada di dalam rumah.

"Begitu…"

Naruto sepertinya merasakan ada sesuatu dengan Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh. Pelan-pelan saja untuk lebih mengenal dengan Sakura.

"Jadi? Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Baiklah… Aku ikut…" Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"_Kami-sama_… Senyumnya… sangat manis… membuatku selalu ingin menjaga senyumnya itu…" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah depan, ya…"

Naruto segera pergi, tapi Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto menoleh saat Sakura menghentikan kepergiannya. Naruto pun sangat terkejut melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang melompat dari jendela kelasnya. Sakura mendarat sedikit oleng, dan Naruto pun dengan cepat memegang tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Kau ini selalu membuatku hampir jantungan Sakura! Kau ini perempuan, jangan melompat lagi seperti itu atau dari pohon sakura lagi!"

Naruto benar-benar terkejut, tindakan Sakura yang seperti itu sangat membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Ya… tadi cuma oleng sedikit 'kan…" Sakura membela dirinya sendiri.

"Biar sedikit, tapi nanti kau akan jatuh 'kan?"

"Kau ini bawel sekali!"

Sakura tidak suka diceramahi seperti itu. Naruto menatap Sakura tajam.

"Maaf… Aku hanya khawatir kepadamu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terluka, Sakura…"

Sakura membuang muka dari tatapan Naruto dan tidak bicara lagi. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat senang mendengar Naruto yang khawatir kepadanya dan takut dirinya terluka.

"Maaf… kalau aku berlebihan… Padahal kita baru saja kenal..."

Melihat Sakura yang membuang muka dari tatapannya, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sakura jadi marah kepadanya. Mungkin?

"Hm, tidak apa-apa… Terima kasih, Naruto…"

Naruto senang, Sakura sepertinya tidak marah kepadanya.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

Sakura senang melihat senyum Naruto yang seperti itu. Senyum Naruto terlihat cerah dan penuh semangat. Laki-laki tampan ini ternyata orang yang baik, dan Sakura sepertinya telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Naruto mengantar Sakura dengan mobil miliknya. Awal perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam. Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan kesunyian, dan akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bertanya-tanya kepada Sakura.

"Hmm… Sakura, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sering ke taman belakang sendirian dan bernyanyi disana? Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Aku… tidak takut. Aku disana bisa bernyanyi sepuasnya dan bisa mencurahkan semua perasaanku bila aku sedang sedih atau senang. Perasaanku akan menjadi tenang."

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dugaan Naruto sepertinya benar kalau Sakura mempunyai masalah yang ia sembunyikan. Tapi Naruto tidak berhak ikut campur untuk tahu, kalau Sakura tidak bilang sendiri kepadanya.

"Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu, aku bersedia menemanimu Sakura. Jadi… apa aku boleh menemanimu di taman belakang?"

Sakura terkejut karena Naruto bicara seperti itu. Menemaninya? Yah… bisa dibilang kalau Sakura ini sering menyendiri di taman belakang. Sepulang sekolah ia ke kelas prakarya, dan temannya hanya anggota prakarya saja. Kebanyakan teman-teman yang lain tidak suka kepadanya karena Sakura bisa dibilang siswi yang sempurna. Banyak yang iri kepadanya, makanya ia tidak punya teman. Bahkan sesekali Sakura dikerjai oleh orang-orang yang sirik kepadanya. Berkelahi dengan mereka pun pernah.

"Apa kita sekarang berteman?"

"Berteman? Tentu saja! Aku mau jadi temanmu Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Naruto, Naruto pun membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman lebarnya itu.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Rumah Sakura pun tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Naruto, hanya berbeda 5 blok saja.

"Terima kasih Naruto, sudah mengantarku."

"Ya. Kalau boleh kapan-kapan kita bareng lagi, ya? Atau setiap hari mungkin? Hehehe… bercanda…"

"Hm, sampai besok Naruto…"

Sakura tersenyum manis, senang sekali kalau Naruto mau menjadi temannya. Sakura pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terlihat sangat sepi. Rumah yang mewah, tapi terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Hari ini benar-benar hari bersejarah! Aku sekarang sudah dekat dengannya! Yeaahh…."

Sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya, Naruto berseru dengan sangat senangnya.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Republish**

**24 November 2012**

**A/N :**

**Hai~ Ada yang masih inget fanfic ini? :3**

**Chapter 1 dulu, ya… ^^a**

**Semoga terhibur kembali dengan fanfic ini… :D**

**Maaf, kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini… ^^a**

**Gak banyak bicara, sampai nanti chapter 2 ya…**

**Be Happy~ **

**\(^U^)/ **


End file.
